Andraste's Day
by Zenkx
Summary: "Varric, what is Andraste's Day?" Cole delves into his first holiday as a human. A short piece related to my "Runs in the Family" series. [Slightly AU-ish] [Rated M due to Sera's language]
1. Authoress' Notes

**AUTHORESS' NOTES:**

 **Okay, that's one other DAI Fanfic distraction down. One more! (if I could write it down properly that is.)**

 **I find it somewhat annoying that I could write Fanfictions this quickly, but when I start to write down my own fiction work, I'm slow as heck. Not enough inspiration, I guess.**

 **I wrote this as a "Christmas story", so to speak, as I've never done one. Also, the idea has been eating at my brain for days… like an ear worm… only worse because it's in your brain. ~_~"In the Dragon Age lore, Andraste's birthday wasn't stated (just the year [also, they celebrate the anniversary of her death, but not her date of birth), and they don't really have a holiday that falls to the similar category as our 'Christmas'. So I made one up. XD**

 **This fanfic is essentially a 'sort of' continuation to my 'Runs in the Family' series, but could also be read separately (although it might confuse you, since I added additional characters to the usual roster).**

 **Characters from the game are the intellectual properties of BioWare.**

 **Don't forget to like/subscribe/ comment!**

 **I need a Cole plushie. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

"Varric, what is Andraste's Day?"

The blond haired dwarf startled as a voice spoke, making him spill his ink pot on to the sheaf of parchment he was working on. He looked up behind him to see bright blue eyes, wide with curiosity, but framed under wispy blond hair and a wide floppy hat. The gaunt and thin face looked eerie under the light of his candle, but it was familiar, as the boy behind the eyes continued to look at him, before realizing that his voice had made him jump.

"Sorry." The boy named Cole said, blinking and watching in fascination as the ink spread through the paper, "I scared you."

The dwarf, Varric Tethras scoffed, pulling the parchments away and righting the pot, the ink from it staining his hairy chest exposed under a red shirt. He had returned to Skyhold a week ago, after concluding some business with Josephine and Alex, and he had just taken a break from their meeting to sign some papers sent over by a messenger from Kirkwall. He set aside his writing instruments as he turned to the boy, scratching his wide nose and square jaw, causing ink to smudge on them. "No, you didn't scare me, Kid. You just… surprised me, that's all." He said, looking up at the boy, "How did you learn about Andraste's Day, eh? I didn't know a… spirit of your particular talents heard of Andraste."

"Well… I _am_ human now." Cole said as he leaned back, and sitting on the floor near Varric. "It's in their thoughts… it's causing hurts… _Andraste's Day… Andraste's Day… Maker, what am I going to buy? I don't have enough money… I wish they were still alive so I could celebrate with them_."

Varric sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers in realization. He had forgotten that the boy could sense the hurts and pains of the people around him… a talent he had acquired after his body was inhibited by a Spirit of Compassion. He also had the ability to appear or disappear out of seemingly nowhere, as well as make people forget him. But his sensing ability was the one he was more worried about, specially now when a particular holiday is coming in two weeks time.

The dwarf sighed again, "Well, you do know about Andraste, right, Kid? Bride of Maker, freer of slaves… fought against the Tevinter Imperium and betrayed by her husband?"

Cole's head nodded, causing the wide brimmed hat to flop, and he continued, "Well, it was said that Andraste's birthday is two weeks from now. That's what Andraste's Day is… celebrating the day the savior of Thedas was born."

The boy tilted his head in askance, "But… but Andraste's dead."

Varrice chuckled, "Well, you can call it… 'honoring' the day she was born then."

"Oh." Cole said simply, before his brows furrowed again, "But… why is it causing hurts, Varric?"

"Well…" Varric said as he leaned a little closer to the boy, like a father teaching a child, "Andraste's Day is… a holiday. A day when the family gathers together to celebrate the birth of the savior. It's also a day of gift-giving and receiving. Just as Andraste gave something to her people… whether it's freedom or love or her life, it's tradition that during that day, you're supposed to give and receive gifts. It's all symbolic."

Cole's eyes widened again, "So… they're hurting… because they cannot celebrate with their loved ones… and because they don't know what gift to give?"

Varric leaned back against his chair, draping one arm at the back of it as he waved a hand, "Yeah. Possibly. I've known people who are really into gift giving. I imagine with all that's happened with Corypheus… well, let's just say it's hard for some people to find a gift if their homes got burned and they have no money."

The boy remained quiet for a moment, pondering the dwarf's words before looking up at him again, "Then… your hurts…"

The dwarf blinked in surprise as he looked down at Cole, "My… hurts…?"

Cole nodded as he hid his face under his hat, " _Light… laughter… love… Hawke raises a tankard of ale… the liquid slopping over Daisy… but she laughs. Aveline laughs. Blondie laughs. Rivaini laughs. Even the angsty, Tevinter elf laughs. They laugh and laugh until the morning. But now there's one less laughter to hear_." Cole looked up suddenly, "I should get a gift for Alex…"

Varric watched as Cole stood up, striding towards the door before disappearing again, and he exhaled when he realized he had been holding his breath. He shook his head, before lowering his gaze down at the ink-stained parchment on his desk. Finally, he sighed, crumpling the parchment and getting a new one so he could write a letter to Hawke.


	3. Chapter 2

The dark skinned man continued to read, his eyes trailing down the page of a deliciously raunchy book, when he heard a telltale creak on the floor, followed by light, soft footsteps. Having stayed in Skyhold's library for almost a year and a half, Dorian Pavus had memorized the sound the tower makes, and whose footsteps they belonged to. He sighed as he lowered the book on a coffee table in front of him, before putting his palms together and looking up, "I know you're there, Cole. Was there something on your mind?"

A greenish haze appeared near him, and Dorian smiled as he saw his young friend, still wearing the ridiculous floppy hat, but still, he liked the boy. "Can I ask you something, Dorian?"

Dorian chuckled as he took the goblet of wine near him and invited the boy to sit on a pile of books, "As long as it does not pertain to my relationship with my parents or what I do in the bedroom with Maxwell, I think I could answer you."

Cole tilted his head, looking at him as he drank from the goblet, "Are you staying for Andraste's Day here in Skyhold?"

The Altus mage shrugged as he lowered his goblet, "I might as well. Maxwell is busy attending to the needs of the Lucerni… and quite honestly, the politics in Tevinter are draining the very life out of me. So yes, I am going to stay for Andraste's Day." He looked at the boy, one eyebrow rising, "Why do you ask?"

The boy looked down at his hands, wringing them, "Do you… do you have a gift for the Inquisitor?"

Dorian laughed richly, "I do, actually. I bought it in Antiva during the month I visited there. A nice little read called the 'Antiva Sutra'… this ought to give Cullen and Alex a racy, fun-filled evening." But he waved a hand and looked at Cole again, who was looking up at him, "And you? Do you have a gift for our dear Inquisitor? The heads of our enemies perhaps?"

Cole shook his head, "I… I don't know what to get her."

"Well, that is curious." Dorian said as he leaned back against his chair and put one hand under his chin, "I would've thought you of all people could sense what she wants for Andraste's Day."

"She's happy, content… laughter fills her halls all day, and her nights with embraces. _Alona learned to speak yesterday… Mama… Mama… her heart fills with joy and pride that it almost bursts out of her chest. Cullen laughs with her._ " He shook his head, "No, she's not hurting at all."

"Alona learned to call her mother 'Mama'?" Dorian said in amazement, "Why… her first words… and only at a year old! Isn't that a cause for celebrations! That should be something worth telling to Maxwell… he'd be ecstatic, I'm sure. Our little niece is learning to speak… marvelous."

"Dorian."

He looked down at Cole again, realizing that in his elation, he had rambled on without thinking of him, "I digress. So… you want to know what to give to the Inquisitor, then?"

Cole nodded, his hat flopping again, and Dorian thought for a moment, "Well, I wish I could tell you to buy something from her. But you might issues on concerns with money…"

"Buy her something?" The boy asked, genuinely interested in the man's suggestions, "Like what, Dorian?"

"Oh, I don't know… a necklace, or a bracelet maybe?" Dorian said, "She has plenty of rings already… with what her family gave her. Something expensive, but like I said, you might have some issues with money."

"I could steal some money, if I wanted to…" Cole suggested, but Dorian waved his hands in a bit of a fit of anger, "Fasta vass, don't do that! You're going to get Alex furious! You know she hates it when people suggest your talents for things like that."

Cole looked up in Dorian, his pale face turning pink with guilt, "… Sorry."

Dorian sighed before he looked at the boy again, "Did you ask the others what they're going to give her? I know Vivienne and Cassandra aren't here. Perhaps you should speak to Bull and Sera and Blackwall about what they're going to get for her."

At this, Cole's light blue eyes brightened, and a ghost of a smile entered his lips, "Yes. That is good. I will ask them. Thank you." He bent a little again and wrung his hands, " _Maxwell fingers the pendant on his neck as he lays in bed. He's waiting, wakeful… wanting to hear the velvety voice that tells him goodnight. He misses you._ He's going to call when I leave. I should go."

Dorian blinked in surprise as Cole stood up, his light footsteps making the wooden floor of the library sound again, before disappearing y the door. The moment that he was gone, a locket on Dorian's chest glowed blue, and he looked down at it. It was a sending crystal, one that Maxwell bought for the two of them as they traveled around Tevinter so they could communicate with each other even when they're far apart. He smiled as he opened the locket and spoke directly to it, "Hello, _amatus._ I have the most interesting news about your lovely niece."


	4. Chapter 3

"And then she goes… she goes… ' _Oy! Ya got yer fist in the wrong hole, ya daft tit_!"

The table erupted in laughter at Sera's story, the young elf's hand grasping her other forearm to illustrate her story, and the largest man in the table, the Qunari, Iron Bull, slammed his massive mug at the wood, spilling liquor all over. The Chargers were laughing as well, slapping their hands on the table in mirth, despite their resident sapper, Rocky, was already asleep on the surface, drunk.

"I feel sorry for that serving girl now. How come you never told this story when Alex is around, Sera?" Bull said as he took a deep breath and drank from his tankard. "You know she loves a good laugh."

Sera scoffed, "Meh. Cullen's poking her in the right hole already." That earned her another round of laughs, "Besides, she's turning into such a prude since she had little Button."

Bull laughed out loud again, "I don't think so. Did you hear what they were doing back in Blackwall's barn when he left for a bit last month?"

The elf let out a high-pitched staccato laugh, "Good, innit? Bet that 'Warden' is bedding down where Alex and Cully-wully bumped uglies."

They laughed hard again, slopping drinks all around, just as the tavern door opened and let in Cole, who looked around, before spotting the horned form of Bull. He walked shyly towards him and the Chargers, and at this sight of him, Sera bristled.

"What are you doing here, weirdy?" She said, cringing a bit away from Cole's general direction.

Cole looked over at her, " _Floppy hat… floppy hat… I could fit a dozen of apples in the hat. She would like those, Alex would. Frigging brilliant_." He tilted his head and asked, "But… didn't you give her apples before, Sera?"

At this, Sera's face stilled and she scowled, "Piss. I did, didn't I? Friggin' stupid! I need to get her a different gift." She looked up at him and said sullenly, "Thanks for reminding me, weirdy. But I am still not going near you. Frigging wrong, you." And the elf stood up and bounded for the stairs, intending to head to her room.

Cole sat beside Bull as the Qunari looked up to where Sera headed, "What was that all about?"

"Sera wanted to give some apples in a hat to Alex for Andraste's Day." Cole said casually, "She had forgotten that she had given it before."

Bull snorted and patted Cole's back, "Well, nice of you to remind her, Kid."

Cole looked up at him, "The Iron Bull, do you celebrate Andraste's Day?"

"Afraid not, Kid. Ben-Hassrath, remember?" Bull said as he drank again while looking at the boy with his one good eye, before mentioning around the table at the other Chargers, "Krem and Stitches do. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know what to get for the Inquisitor for Andraste's Day." Cole said simply, and Bull blinked at him. "But you…"

"I _am_ human now." The boy said again, "And… it's my first time to celebrate it with… anyone."

Bull nodded in understanding. Since Alex and Varric had helped Cole to become fully human, the boy has been trying hard to fit in, learning eat, drink and act like a human instead of his usual movements as a spirit of Compassion. In truth, Bull felt himself parallel to Cole, as he himself is learning how to act without the Qun dictating his actions.

"Dorian said I should buy her something expensive." Cole told him, tracing his finger on a circular watery mark made by Bull's tankard, "But I don't have any money. And Alex would be upset if I try and steal anything."

"Listen, Kid. Alex isn't the type of girl you give expensive gifts to." Bull said, "She doesn't need them. She's the Inquisitor… one word from her and she could get anything she wanted. She doesn't, but she could. Besides, she seems content with what she has now."

Cole nodded and looked down forlornly at the table, making Bull sigh, "Tell you what. Why don't you follow Sera's example?"

The boy's blond brows furrowed in confusion, "I didn't know Alex liked apples in a hat."

The Qunari laughed out loud, "No! Not like that! I mean make her something… or get her something she doesn't usually get. Pick her flowers or… make a card with something… you know, just… anything. As long you don't kill anybody or steal or do… bad things to get it."

The boy sat pensively beside him, thinking of the Qunari's words, before nodding, "Alright. I will… try and do that. Thank you." He lowered his hat on his face again and muttered, " _They're staying. They're all staying. The Iron Bull needs us. Stay with him. He has lost the Qun… he won't lose us. Horns pointing up._ "

Krem and Stitches blinked at Cole's words, before looking at each other as the boy stood up slowly, heading towards the door. Bull smiled at him as he watched him leave, before looking at his two human Chargers and tapping the table, "So… anyone up for celebrating Andraste's Day in Skyhold? I'm buying the drinks."


	5. Chapter 4

It was cold… very cold. But Cole continued to trudge up the snowy peaks of the Frostback Mountains, intending to find a flower for Alex so he could give it to her on Andraste's Day. Once, from Blackwall's mind, he had heard of a beautiful flower that only grew near Skyhold… the ones that he had seen on Josephine's desk after the man had given some to her. It was beautiful, and fragrant, and once he had heard that Alex admired the flowers when she saw them after speaking to Josephine.

But as it was winter, the snows in the mountains are frightfully colder, and he was only clad in his leather armor, the freezing air blowing on his face under his hat. Cole shivered violently, as since he was human now, he was more susceptible to the experiences of an ordinary human body.

He didn't dare give up though. He liked Alex a lot, as she helped him come to terms with what he truly was, and he had never given anything to anyone on a holiday. He continued to walk, his feet burying into the snow, as he climbed higher up the mountain.

He reached what seemed to be a small forest, the tall pines looming high and swaying against the mountain air, the sounds of it reminding him of the crashing waves on the Storm Coast when he headed there with Bull, Sera and Alex. His sharp eyes spotted something yellowish in the distance and he knew instantly it was the flower he was looking for.

He ran into the forest, heading towards the flower, seeing that it thrived like a vine, its roots taking nutrients from a dead tree that had fallen over. He bent over and gently plucked the white and yellow flower, the fragrance of it wafting from its petals… just as he smelled the scent of blood.

Cole sidestepped swiftly, just as a black figure jumped towards him, snarling threateningly. He took out his dagger, his other hand holding on to the flower, and he readied his stance as he peered into the darkness. Several shadows loomed near him… a whole pack of black wolves… six of them, starving and snarling at him. They drew near, forming a circle around him, intending to attack and harm him. One of them moved, quick as lightning, but Cole was faster, side-stepping again before turning around swiftly, plunging his dagger deep into the wolf's chest and it fell dead at his feet. At the sight of one of their pack dead, the wolves snarled louder, outraged at the death of their member.

But something in the distance howled, and the wolves perked up, hearing it. They stood still for a moment, before their ears pulled back in fear and their tails tucked between their hind legs. Cole heard the snow shift as something moved in the shadows, but he blinked when he saw a wolf, white as the snow but almost as large as him, moving in towards him and standing between him and the pack.

The white wolf's green eyes widened in what he surmised as recognition, before it turned toward the pack again and howled, so loudly that it echoed through the forest. The other black wolves whined at the sound of it, before they yipped in fear and started running away from them, like dogs that got kicked.

Cole exhaled, and the white wolf turned to him again, looking slightly remorseful yet glad to see him safe. He sensed something familiar about the wolf, and he blinked, "Solas…?"

The white wolf grimaced, looking down at the flower in his hand. He looked down to see that it got crushed, as he was holding it too tightly when he was expecting a fight with the wolves. He sat down on the snow, defeated, realizing that he had ruined his gift for one of the most important people in his life. The wolf watched him for a moment, before trudging towards the edge of the forest, leaving Cole to look down dejectedly at the wilted flower.

A moment later, the white wolf returned, heading towards Cole with its head lowered and something in its teeth. Cole watched as the wolf opened its mouth on his hand, and he saw that the wolf had dropped a flower attached to its stem. It was not like the flower he had recently picked, in fact it was a rose, white as the snow and the wolf's fur, smelling so fragrant that it dulled the first flower's scent. It was large, that if Cole cupped both of his hands, it would be as huge as the flower itself.

He looked up at the wolf, and it blinked at him. _My gift for her_ … _from me…_ , a voice from the back of his mind said, like a faint echo against the wind. But before he could say a word, however, the wolf perked up, before it ran, a blur of white fur and Fade essence.

"COLE!" A deep voice echoed in the wind, and Cole forced himself to stand up, tucking the flower into his jacket. He saw the shadow of a man and a familiar soul, so he made his way towards him and the torch the man carried. Grey eyes blinked in surprise when he emerged from the darkness, and he heard the man sigh in relief.

"Maker's balls, boy! You made us worry!" Blackwall said, snow clinging to his moustache, beard, and at the tangles of his black hair. "Varric is looking for you! He saw you head this way. What the hell were you thinking… heading for the mountains when there's a snowstorm about?"

"I… I was looking for a gift for Alex for Andraste's Day." Cole admitted as Blackwall moved, removing a layer of his coat and wrapping it around him, worried when he saw the boy's shaking hands.

"Doesn't mean you should go catch your death for it." Blackwall said gruffly as he tied the cloak around the boy's shoulders. "You know Alex is going to be upset if something happens to you. Who said that you should head here to look for a gift, eh?"

"The Iron Bull said I should give her flowers instead of buying her an expensive gift, like Dorian suggested." Cole said to him as the taller man put his arm around him and they began walking, heading towards the looming form of Skyhold in a distance.

He heard the man scoff, "Cole, listen to me. Andraste's Day isn't just about the presents." Blackwall said as they trudged on, "Andraste's Day is about being with your friends and family, about celebrating with them and thanking the Maker that He gave us Andraste with all of them, and she saved us all and saved our families. You don't need any fancy, expensive gift or flowers to tell people you love or appreciate them. Having your friends and family around is enough. That's the true essence of Andraste's Day."

Cole nodded solemnly, before looking up at him, "So that means… you're our family now too, Blackwall."

The Warden looked down at him as he spoke, hiding his face under his hat and wringing his hands, " _Her grave is too far away. How can I visit her? Where will I go for Andraste's Day? Maker, I wish you were still here, Liddy_." Cole looked up at him again, "She may be gone, but she's still here. You have a new family now. They love you as much as she did. She will always be with you, like us. Like me."

Blackwall's eyes saddened for a bit as the boy spoke of his sister, but he nodded and patted Cole's back, "I still can't get used of the things coming out of your mouth, Cole, but you're a good man. Thank you." He huffed and smiled down at him, "Now come on, let's head home. Can't let Alex see you in that state. Let's get you warm and dry before her meeting with Grand Enchanter Fiona ends, or else she'll have our bits for breakfast tomorrow."

Cole blinked, "What does that mean… 'our bits'?"

* * *

The moment he was warm again, covered up in a new set of clothes with a thick, fur-lined coat over him, Cole headed straight into the castle. He peeked through the gigantic doors of the hall, seeing Varric sitting at a table nearby, writing again.

He moved, heading to the dwarf, making his movements louder than usual so the dwarf had enough time to look up at him.

"Varric." Cole said as he looked at the dwarf seriously, "I need your help."


	6. Chapter 5

Cole had never seen anything like it.

Two weeks since his search for Alex's gift, the Throne Room was transformed into the most lavish setting he had ever seen. There were red flowers and green vines everywhere, wrapping around the edges of the tables set up for the banquet. Food of different cooking and flavor were set up on the tables, and he could see his friends eating and chatting away, enjoying the holiday. The middle of the room was clear, however, and he could see Alex and Cullen dancing, with Alona in their arms, the year old girl giggling as they circled around, her parents laughing with her as Alex's long red hair flared as they twirled about the floor.

He looked down at his arms, at the various things his friends had given as presents for Andraste's Day. Varric had given him a thick book about Ferelden, Blackwall had given him a new dagger, Dorian gave him an assortment of preserved sweets which he had bought all the way from Tevinter, Bull and the Chargers gave a new pair of armored boots, and Sera gave him a lump of coal. Maxwell and Daylen were kind enough to send a 'gift package', giving a new leather cloak for him, along with various gifts for the others. The bard, Maryden, had given him a lute, slightly smaller than the one she used, and a book on music. Even Warden Commander Solona and Alistair had sent him a gift, giving him a pair of gloves made of fine Antivan leather. Alex and Cullen's gift was a brand new hat, as wide as the one he always used to wear, but its rim was straighter and it was not as dog-eared.

He looked up now at Alex again, seeing her out of breath from dancing, and she sat with Cullen and Alona now at the head of the table. He swallowed, before laying down all the gifts he received on one side of his place on the table before heading to her.

Alex's eyes shined bright with happiness as she looked up at Cole, and Cullen took Alona in his arms. "Hello, Cole. Enjoying the festivities?" She greeted him, and at the look of pure joy in her face, his stomach twisted a little.

"I... I am, Inquisitor. Thank you." He said, and he wrung his hands, "I… I have a present for you."

She blinked, her green eyes widening, before she looked at Cullen, who looked back at her and shrugged. She looked up at the boy and smiled gently, "Cole… you didn't have to get me anything."

He shook his head, "Blackwall said that Andraste's Day is about being with family, and that you didn't have to give anything expensive to show people you appreciate them. I like you. I… 'appreciate' you. And you were hurting… hoping… aching to see your family for Andraste's Day." At this, Alex's eyes became a little sad, "So I… so I got… these."

He reached into his jacket, taking out a small bundle of what seemed to be envelopes and the large rose, still fresh and fragrant despite of being plucked two weeks ago. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of the rose, but she reached for the bundle first. It was tied with a string, but when she removed it, she gasped at what was written in front.

"These are… letters…" She said, her breath hitched, "From Maxwell… and Daylen… Cassandra… Vivienne… Leliana… Solona and Alistair… Hawke and Fenris… Empress Celene and Briala… even… even my step-father…"

Cullen, who was just as surprised as his wife, took the letters and blinked, "Even from Mia and Rose and Brandon. Cole, how did you…"

"There was pain in the page, but happiness too." Cole said, wringing his eyes shyly, and he ducked his head at the sight of Alex's tears, "You were hurting. You hoped that your family would come to Skyhold but they couldn't. So I… so I wrote to them. Well..." He pointed over at Varric, who was drinking ale and playing Wicked Grace with the Chargers, "Varric wrote for me... but I told him what to write. I told them to write to you for Andraste's Day, that they could tell you how much they appreciated you and love you." He pointed at the rose, "Even… even Solas gave you a gift. This was from him. He told me to give it to you two weeks ago."

Alex's eyes widened in shock, as she took the rose, "Two weeks? But it hasn't wilted." She looked up at Cole again, and to his shock, Alex's eyes watered and tears fell from her eyes, flowing down her cheeks as she let go of the rose and put both of her hands on her face, covering her mouth. The sight of her crying scared him, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She shook her head, waving her hands over her face, and Cole saw that even though she was crying, she was smiling, so widely. She put her hands over his face, smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks as she sniffed, "No, I'm not mad. I'm just… oh, Cole! You brought my family here in your own way… even Solas! I thought they didn't… I'm just… so unbelievable happy." She laughed a little despite her tears, "Actually, now that you gave me these… there is one more thing I wanted to give you."

Cole froze, as Alex drew forward, her face inching towards his. His eyes widened as he felt something warm against his cheek. It was her lips, kissing his cheek in gratitude, making him grow warm and his skin turn pink. But the sensation was comforting, and he liked it, so he closed his eyes and savored it.

Alex drew back a few seconds later, smiling brightly at him as he opened his eyes, "Your first kiss, freely given, by someone who loves you back." She said, laughing a little, "I may not love you like I do with Cullen, but I do love you, Cole. Like a brother… like a dearest friend. Thank you. This is the greatest gift I've received for Andraste's Day."

He felt like his face was splitting, but he knew it was just the smile he was giving her. He was overjoyed by Alex's words, and as she wrapped her arms around his waist, he couldn't help but feel like wrapping his own arms around her, and he did, burying his face on her neck.

"KOL!"

He blinked and looked up, just as Alex moved as well, looking behind her in shock, at the small child nestled in Cullen's grip. Even the Commander looked surprised, looking down at his daughter in astonishment, as the little girl bounced in his grip, her blonde curls bobbing about her shoulders, her tiny hands reaching for the boy in her mother's embrace.

"KOL!" Little Alona cried out again in a high voice, reaching for Cole, whose blue eyes were wide as saucers, "MAMA! KOL!"

Alex laughed out loud at the expression on Cullen's face, "Well, it looks like Alona has a gift for you, too, Cole." She said as she headed to her daughter, taking her in her arms before heading to Cole again.

"KOL!" Alona said again, giggling excitedly, and Cole reached out his arms to her. Alona laughed in pleasure as his thin arms wrapped around the little girl, her hands touching his face. "KOL!"

Cullen sighed before running a hand on his hair, "I suppose I should be envious that my daughter learned Cole's name faster than calling her 'Dada'…" He said, and he laughed a little, "But as it's Andraste's Day… I'll make an exception." He held out his hand to Cole and smiled gently, "Happy Andraste's Day, Cole."

Cole looked up, seeing Alex and Cullen standing together, their arm around each other, the other extended to him and Alona. His mind was blank, but he could feel his body move, walking forward with the baby in his arms, and when he reached them, their arms folded over him, wrapping him in warmth and comfort that he had never felt before. It was better than anything he had ever felt in his entire existence, both as a human and as a spirit. They continued to embrace him, the seconds ticking by in their arms seeming like an eternity. "Happy Andraste's Day." He answered back to them in a soft voice, and he closed his eyes as their arms tightened.

The single tear filled with love and joy that rolled down from his eye was the greatest Andraste's Day gift he ever had.


End file.
